Why me?: Gaara love story
by gaarablack
Summary: yet another gaara gender bender. Gaara, and her siblings were adopted by Asuma, and Kurenai. her family's best friends are the Uzumakis, and Uchihas. they also move around a lot. the rest is in side. rated for cussing, and stuff.
1. info

Name

Gaara Sarutobi [they have Asuma's last name]

Sex

Female

Age

Sixteen

Siblings

One older brother. Kankuro Sarutobi

One eldest sister. Temari Sarutobi

Parents

Father. Reku no Sabaku [can't remember real name so I made one up for him]

Mother. Taya no Sabaku [again. Can't remember real name]

Abilities

Control sand to do her bitting

Secrets

The host of one tail demon Shukaku

Adopted parents

Asuma Sarutobi

Kurenai Sarutobi [I gave her Asuma's last name cause their married]

Personality

Calm. Loving of her family. Doesn't let peer pressure get to her. Quiet. Smart.

Name

Temari Sarutobi

Sex

Female

Age

Eighteen

Siblings

One younger brother. Kankuro Sarutobi

Gaara Sarutobi

Parents

Reku no Sabaku

Taya no Sabaku

Abilities

Control wind with her fan

Secrets

Dating a guy from the leaf. Family doesn't know

Adopted parents

Asuma Sarutobi

Kurenai Sarutobi

Personality

Real book smart. Thick headed some times. Loud. Loving. Protected of younger siblings. Great to be around.

Name

Kankuro Sarutobi

Sex

Male

Age

Seventeen

Siblings

Older sister. Temari Sarutobi

Younger sister. Gaara Sarutobi

Parents

Reku no Sabaku

Taya no Sabaku

Abilities

Control and use puppets as weapons

Secrets

Knows real family's own secret

Adopted parents

Asuma Sarutobi

Kurenai Sarutobi

Personality

Prankster. Fun loving. Protected of sisters. Loud. Ladies man. Not vary smart at times.


	2. Would You Take Care Of Them?

Normal POV

Asuma and Kureni were walking to Hokage's. He sent a letter saying that he needs to speak to them at once. They were newly weds both only twenty-one. They reached his office, Asuma knocked on the door. They heard a 'come in' from the other side. As they entered they heard little noises.

"Ahh Asuma Kureni I'm happy you could come so quickly. I am sorry for calling upon you out of the blue doe."  
>He told them.<p>

"It is not a problem at all my lord."  
>Kureni said. She looked at the little bundle in the Hokage's arms.<p>

"Is that your son?"

She asked.

"Huh? Oh no he's with his loving mother. This Gaara no Sabaku. The Kazekage's youngest daughter."

He explained.

"Uhh sir with all do respect, why do you have his youngest kid."  
>Asuma asked. Minato SP? Looked at the little girl in his arms smiling down at her and looked up the jonni in front of him his smile fell.<p>

"I don't just have her I have all three of his kids."

He told them looking towards the couch in the corner on the right side of the couch, Lied a one year one year old boy. And on the left side was two-year-old girl. Asuma turned towards his leader.

"Why do you have them sir."  
>He asked trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

"As you both know, I went to Suna to talk to Kazekage about some stuff. And while I was there I had dinner with him an his kids as I left I realized that I forgot my hat and robe so I went back. When I walked back into the dinning room I found Temari in the corner shaking, she had been beaten vary badly. I asked her what happened, she told me that father's mad cause Kankuro wouldn't stop begging at dinner and because she tried to stop him he hurt her to. I heard Gaara crying up stairs and Kankuro yelling leave my sister alone, I ran up stairs and found Kankuro out cold outside of Gaara's room he had black eyes, split lip, bruises, and his head was bleeding a lot. I ran into Gaara's room to see him strangling her. So I grabbed her and pushed him hard to the side, luckily she was ok just a couple of bruise on her neck."

He told them stopping to look at the kids, he felt bad for them.

'How long have they been going through this?'

He thought. Gaara moved a little in his arm, he looked at the two in front of him.

"How treble who would do that to his own children?"

Kurenai asked.

"When I asked why he was doing this to his own kids, he just said that they're no good. I couldn't just leave them there, with him so I made a deal."  
>He told them.<p>

"What kind of deal?"

Asuma asked.

"That he gives me the kids, and I won't tell the village of what he's been doing to his kids."  
>He explained.<p>

"Sir that is great, but what do we have to do with this?"  
>Asuma asked. Kurnei elbowed him in the stomach.<p>

"Asuma!"

Kurenai yelled quietly so she wouldn't wake the children.

"It is alright Kurenai. I called for you both so I could ask for a favor."  
>He said.<p>

"What's the favor sir?"  
>Kureni asked.<p>

"If you could watch the kids?"

He told them. They were both shock at the request.

"I don't know sir I mean we are just newly weds after all."  
>Kurenai explain. Monoto nod and walked over to the two.<p>

"It will not be forever. As you also know my wife has gone through quiet a bit."

He said looking out the window that looked over the village.

"Yes of course."

Asuma answered.

"Well right now she is on bed rest cause she is still vary weak from the birth of our son, and when nine tails got out. So she can barley do anything, so Mikoto Uchiha is helping with taking care of her and Naruto when I'm not around, but she said that when she's all better we'll be able to rise all four, and till then Mikoto could take care of them. But she has her own sons to worry about. So I'm asking for you two to watch them, just until Kushina is back to normal. It will only be three months four tops."

He told them. The two looked at one another.

'I don't know, but it will only be few months.'

Kureni thought, she looked at Asuma waiting to see what he had to say.

'Dad what would you do? I know what you would say, 'these kids need someone who would love them not like their father did. So say yes and show them what it's like to be loved.' Yeah that's you dad.'

Asuma thought. He looked at Kurenai. She nods her head telling him that she's all right with it. He smiled and turns towards Minato.

"Alright we'll do it."

He told him. Minato smiled.

"That is wonderful. They will be vary happy."

He walked over to Asuma and gave him Gaara. She stirred in his arms. She woke up looking up at Asuma, he smiled down at her Kureni looked at the little girl, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello sweetie. You are such beautiful little girl."

Kurenai cooed. Gaara smiled a little, and giggled. The two were taken back a little.

"She giggled!"

Asuma said surprise. The three heard crying for the couch. Kankuro had woke up.

"What is wrong Kankuro?"

Minato asked.

"Scary dream."  
>Kankuro told them sniffling. Temari woke after hearing Kankuro crying.<p>

"Kankuro are you ok?"

She asked. When she saw Kurenai and Asuma scooted closer to Kankuro.

"Temari, Kankuro, this is Asuma and Kureni. They will be taking care you two and Gaara for a bit. Ok?"  
>Temari looked at the man who was holding her baby sister. Then looked at Kankuro.<p>

"Ok."

She answered. She was scared what if they were just like her dad. She didn't want her little brother and baby sister to get hit any more. Kureni walked up to the two.

"Hello. What are your names?"

She asked them smiling at them.

"Kankuro."  
>He answered. He hid behind Temari a little.<p>

"I'm Temari. And it is nice to meet you."

She told them.

"Are we ready to go? We still have to do a little shopping for them. Right Asuma?"

Kurenai asked. She was happy to be able to take care of the children. Asuma smiled at Kurenai. They have talked about having kids, but they didn't expect to have them so soon, or that they would be someone else.

"Yep let's go. It was nice seeing you again sir."

He said. The kids said bye to the Hokage and followed the adults.

"Where are we going sir?"

Temari asked Asuma. He looked at her and smiled.

"First you can call me Asuma. Second we're going to get you and your siblings some stuff at the store."  
>He told her. She nod and looked at Kankuro. Kurenai was carrying him. She smiled. Kurenai was talking to him like a parent should.<p> 


	3. I Want To Keep Them

[I'm going to skip to when it's time to give the kids to the Hokage]

Kurenai was getting Temari ready. Today was the day when the Hokage and his wife were picking up the kids. She felt really sad for that, she had fell in love with the kids, and the kids love being with her, and Asuma. Kankuro even started calling her mommy.

"Ready?"

Asuma asked walking in the room. Kurenai nod.

"Kurenai? Are you ok?"  
>Asuma asked.<p>

"Yeah. I'm just going to miss them so much. That's all."

She explained. Asuma sighed. He walked over to her rapping his arms around her waist.

"Honey I know, I'm going to miss them to."

He told her.

"Then let's keep them."

She told him. He was taken back.

"What?"

He asked wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"Let's keep them, we both love them. And I might start to cry when I see them leave."

She told him. He stared at her. He smiled.

"Ok let's keep them. It's going to be to quiet when their gone anyway."

He told her. Kurenai eyes lit up.

"Really? We can really keep them?"

She asked to make sure she heard him right.

"Yes let's keep them.

Two hours later they were sitting in the living room with Hokage and his family. Kankuro and Temari were playing with their toys in the corner, and Gaara and Naruto were a sleep in the nursery up stairs.

"So you really want to keep them?"

Kushina asked. She smiled at the two in front of her. She knew that after spending a few months with them they would want them for good.

"Yes we fell in love with them, and just can't let them go."

Kurenai said. She looked over at Temari & Kankuro and smile.

"If that is what you wish?"

Minato said/asked. Asuma nod.

"Yes. Is it alright sir?"

He asked. Minato smiled.

"Of course. I guess you were right honey."

He said getting up and looking at his wife. She smiled and jumped up.

"Hah! Told you!"  
>She said pointing a finger at him. The Hokage sighed, and shook his head.<p>

"Honey calm down your scaring the kids."

He said pointing at the two toddlers. They looked at the adults wondering what was the Hokage's wife doing.

"Opp! Sorry."

She apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

"Mind if I ask what you two are talking about?"

Asuma asked. He looked at Kurenai for help. She shrugged her shoulders. She was just as clueless as him.

"I told him that once you spent the time with them, you'd want to keep them."

Kushina said.

"And I said that you two are newly weds that you might not want to have kids just yet."

Minato explain. He shrugged his shoulders, and rapped an arm around his wife's waist. She giggled when he did. Kurenai looked at Asuma waiting for him to say something.

"So you betted on weather we keep them or not?"

Asuma asked. Making sure he understood right. The Hokage & his wife nod.

"Ok. So we're keeping the three of them."

Asuma said. Kurenai shook her head. Sometimes the Hokage is the most serious person you ever meet. But put him and his wife together, and their pretty silly. She smiled at them.

"Well time for dinner. Asuma can you get Temari & Kankuro wash up?"

She asked him. Before he could answer, Kushina interrupted.

"I'll do it!"

She yelled.

"Ok? Thank you?"

She said/asked. Kushina called the two over, the three of them raced to the bathroom.

"You sure got your self a handful when Naruto starts walking."

Asuma comment patting Minato back. Minato sighed.

"She's a handful already. Ever since the doctor told her, she's off bed rest she haven't stopped."

He said leaning back in his chair. Kurenai & Asuma laughed.


	4. Doctor!

This is a really long chapter. Enjoy! Review! ^.^

[Skipping two years. Gaara's two. Kankuro's three. & Temari's four]

The Sarutobi family was heading to the Uchiha manner. Over the past Two years Asuma, and Kurenai grown vary close to the Hokage, his wife, and son Naruto. And their best friends Fugaku, Mikoto, and their sons Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi, Temari, and Kankuro play together most of the time. And Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke the same. They reached the house. Kurenai knocked.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP!"

Kushina yelled. Asuma, and Kurenai sweat dropped.

"Can someone get that?"

Mikoto Asked/yelled.

"I'LL GET IT!"

Kushina yelled. The door opened too a vary smiling Kushina.

"Oh yay! THE SARUTOBI'S ARE HERE!"

She yelled so the whole house could hear. They heard little feet running. Within seconds there were two little toddlers were jumping on Kurenai, and Asuma.

"Hi auntie Kurenai."  
>Naruto said.<p>

"Hello Naruto how are you?"

Kurenai asked. Naruto grinned at her.

"I can use the potty without any one."

He said proudly.

"Vary good."

She told him

"Hi uncle Asuma.  
>Sasuke said looking up at him. Asuma smiled at him.<p>

"Hey buddy how are you doing?"

He asked looking down at him.

"Good! Itachi's showing me how to throw a kunai."

He said proudly.

"Vary nice. Speaking of Itachi where is he?"

Asuma asked.

"He's with daddy getting stuff."

"Ok"

Asuma looked at Naruto who was waiting his turn.

"Go say hi to auntie."

He told Sasuke. Sasuke nod, and jumped to Kurenai.

"Naruto do I get a hug?"

Asuma asked.

After the kids gave their hugs to the adults they gave each other ones.

Sasuke, and Naruto hugged Temari, and Kankuro. Then jumped on Gaara.

"HI GAARA!" "HOW ARE YOU?" "WANT TO PLAY?" "COME ON I'LL SHOW YOU MY NEW TOY!"

It was hard for her to know which one said one what, And Gaara never liked being closed in.

"GET OFF!"

She yelled. All of a sudden the boys were tossed a side.

"Oww!"

They both yelled.

"You two need to stop smoldering her every time she visits."

Gaara looked up to see Itachi. She smiled. and hugged. She loved him like a second brother.

"Hi Itachi!"

She shouted.

"Hello Gaara, and how are you today?"

He asked.

"Good. Thank you for getting Naruto, and Sasuke off of me again. Why do they always do that?"  
>She asked. Itachi shrugged.<p>

"Who knows? Where are your brother and sister?"

He asked.

"Outside."  
>She answered. He nod, and ran out.<p>

"Naruto Sasuke let's play!"

She shouted to them. They jumped up, and ran to her.

"What should we play?"

Sasuke asked.

"I don't know."  
>Naruto, and Gaara said in union.<p>

"Let's asked mommy, and daddy."  
>Gaara said running in the kitchen. The boys followed. They always wanted to do what Gaara wants to do, but that's also because Gaara doesn't like to play tea party and dress up. she loves play fighting, and sports. Stuff boys like to do.<p>

"DADDY!"

She yelled. Asuma picked her up.

"Yes my little deserter rose?"

Asuma said using his nickname for her. Since they deiced to keep the kids he'd called her his deserter rose.

"We don't know what to do."

She told them.

"Well how bout tag?"

Minato suggested.

"No."

Naruto replied.

"Oh! You know a game that I always use to play with my sister?"

The parents shook their heads no.

"What was it dear?"  
>Minato asked.<p>

"Doctor! I don't know why we just always did."

The parents started talking about what they use to play when they were younger. While the toddlers went off.

"Let's play doctor like your mommy use to Naruto."  
>Gaara said crawling up the stairs to Sasuke's room. They agreed.<p>

"So who's going to be the doctor and who's gonna be the nurse?"

Sasuke asked.

"Naruto you're the doctor, and Sasuke you're the nurse. And I'm the sick person."

Gaara told them.

"Why do I have to be the nurse? Girls are nurses."

Sasuke complained.

"But Sasuke you have to be the nurse."

Gaara said.

"Why?"  
>Sasuke asked again.<p>

"Because I said so."  
>Gaara said stomping her little foot.<p>

"Fine I'm the doctor next."

Sasuke told them with a little pout.

"Ok!"  
>Naruto, and Gaara smiled.<p>

"Alright. Do you have a dress like the doctors do?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Nope."

Sasuke answered.

"How bout one of Itachi's button shirts."

Naruto suggested.

"Ok I'll go get one."  
>Sasuke yelled running out the room.<p>

"Naruto that thing the doctors have to hear you heart."  
>She told. Naruto looked around.<p>

"I got it what about Itachi's headphones?"  
>Naruto asked.<p>

"Perfect!"

"I'll go get them."

Naruto yelled. Gaara looked out the window. She saw the older kids playing with Itachi's ninja tools.

"Got them!"

Naruto, and Sasuke shouted at the same time.

"Let me change."

She told them as started she started undressing in front of them. (Good thing they're little kids huh?)

"Ready!"

She yelled.

Ten minutes after the kids went up stairs the parents finally notice they were gone.

"Huh where the kids go?"

Fugaku Asked.

"I don't know. Their not outside with the older ones."

Mikoto Said looking outside.

"Temari!"

Kurenai shouted. Temari turned towards her mom.

"Yes mommy?"

She asked.

"Do you know where the little ones are?"

She asked her.

"No."  
>Temari answered her mom.<p>

"We'll look for them right?"  
>Itachi asked the other two.<p>

"YEAH!"  
>Kankuro yelled.<p>

"I think he spends to much time with Kushina."

Fugaku Whispered to Asuma. Asuma nod.

"Thank you."  
>Kushina said. They started with the down stairs.<p>

"Gaara!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

They called.

"Where could they be?"  
>Kankuro asked. They heard noise up stairs.<p>

"I think I know."  
>Temari said running up stairs. The boys followed.<p>

"Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke you up hear?"

She called out.

"In here."  
>Naruto yelled. When they got to Sasuke's room, they saw an almost completely naked Gaara, Naruto using Itachi's headphones to hear her heart, and Sasuke was taking notes. (As best as a two and a half year old could do.)<p>

"MOM!"

Itachi yelled out.

"Did you find them?"

She called back.

"Mommy, daddy come here please.

Kankuro called down the stairs for them.

"That doesn't sound good."

Minato said getting up. They walked up the stairs.

"What's wrong kids?"

Kurenai asked.

"Look for yourself."

Itachi told them. They looked inside to a now completely naked Gaara, and a getting naked Naruto.

'What are they doing?'

Mikoto Thought.

'Oh boy this is to funny.'

Kushina thought.

'Oh my.'

Kurenai thought.

"What is going on in here?"

Asuma was the one to break the silent moment. The three looked and at them.

"We're playing doctor like auntie said she use to."

Gaara said. The parents looked at each other, and started laughing.

"Are those my headphones? And my shirt?"

Itachi asked kinda angry. The little ones had guilty looks.

"Maybe."

They said together.

"Ok. That's enough doctor for today."

Minato said as he picked up Naruto, and Gaara.

"Sasuke can you grab their clothes for me?"  
>He asked him.<p>

"Sure!"  
>He shouted while Itachi grabbed his shirt, and headphones.<p> 


	5. Itachi Gone Killer, Sasuke gone rough

[Now skipping ahead to when Gaara's sixteen.]

{Gaara's POV}

I was packing the rest of my stuff. Today we were moving back to the leaf village. After eleven years we're actually going back. After I turned five we moved to the sound for about three years. Then after that we moved to the lighting, for two years. Then we moved to the sand for a year. And might I say me, and my sibs hated it. You want to know why? Our no good dirt bag of a father was the Kazekage. Yep the same man that beat us. Until uncle saved us and mom, and dad adopted us. Anyway. After that horrible village we moved here to the rain. And after six years were finally going back. But it's bitter sweet for me now, cause my 'older brother' Itachi gone killer when I was ten and killed his clan. But spared Sasuke. Thank god. He left the village, but after telling Sasuke too let his hatred grow and use that too kill him (or something like that.) then left. Three years later during the chunni exams Oruchimaru got too Sasuke, and told him that he could make him stronger. After that Sasuke left, and no one seen him since. When Temari told me he left, and that we were to go after him I was gone. Naruto and me found him. We couldn't talk sense into him. So Naruto, and Sasuke fought but Sasuke was just a little stronger. Then he knocked me out (like he did with Sakura.) but before I blacked out I heard him whispered.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I love you."

And I was out. I woke up for a little bit. Daddy was caring me, and Kakashi Sensei was caring Naruto. Then I blacked out again. And that was the last time I seen Sasuke. I miss him vary much but there's nothing I can do now, he's gone rough. Any way no more Sasuke. Every time we moved to a new village my parents put me in dance, and I'm always become best.

"Gaara are you almost ready? We leave in two hours."

My mom shouted.

"Yes. I'm going out side to practices my dancing!"

I shouted back heading for the back door.

"Are you done?"

She asked.

"Yes I just have to grab them. So can I go out now?"

I asked giving her a little pout. She sighed.

"Alright have fun."

She said heading to the kitchen.

"Thank you!"

I called out. I put on the song 'Listen to you heart' by DHT.


	6. The Laptop, The Boys, And The Wardrobe

Please Review, and I have a poll up on who Gaara should end up with.

{Temari POV}

I walked down stairs to see if mom needed any help.

"Mom you need any help?"

I called.

"No, but thank you."

She said as I walked into the kitchen, I seen Gaara outside dancing. I smiled. Since we moved, and the whole Itachi, and Sasuke thing happen, Gaara's been really depress. The only time she's happy is when she gets a letter from Naruto, or when she's dancing.

"Mom?"

I called she turned to me.

"Yes Temari?"

She asked.

"Are you going to put Gaara in dance when we get to the leaf?"

I asked. She walked over to me.

"I don't know it's her choose. She's gotten really good at it huh?"

I nod.

"Vary good. I can't believe she never wanted to compete, I mean she could win like everything. And yet she chooses not to, why?"

I asked. Mom shook her head.

"Not everyone wants to just to win. your sister just wants to learn dance, and fun with it."

Mom kissed my cheek. I looked around the kitchen everything was packed, and marked.

"When does dad want to leave?"

I asked. Mom chuckled.

"Your father wanted to leave at six in the morning."

'That's dad. He always wants to leave at the crack of dawn.'

I thought.

"And what happen? I mean it's nine right now."

I told her. She shook her head.

"I told him. Unless you want to leave by yourself, you'll wait until ten at least."

Mom laughed.

"Dad's to much."

I shook my head. We heard a bang up stairs.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?"

Mom yelled.

"NOTHING!"

Dad yelled back.

"ASUMA!"

Mom yelled. We heard another bang, this time we went up stairs to see what was going on. The noise was coming from Gaara's room.

'Oh boy, I hope their not touching Gaara's stuff. She hates it when they do that.'

Mom opens the door to find Kankuro being crushed by Gaara's wardrobe.

"Kankuro stop panicking."

Dad said. Kankuro kept trying to push it off, and he was really starting to freak out. I sighed. I looked at mom she was chewing on her bottom lip.

'The only time bites her lip is when she doesn't want to yell, and let Gaara know that something's up with her stuff.'

"_Asuma._"

Mom said. She sounded kinda pissed. I took a step away from her. Dad turned to her, he looked so guilty.

"Yes Hun?"

He said. I looked at Kankuro who freaking out more, and more.

"What is going on in here?"

She asked. Dad rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… I just thought since me, and Kankuro was done. And Gaara's outside, I take her stuff down."

He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad. You, and Kankuro were looking for Gaara's laptop. So you could see what's going with her, and if she has any boyfriends."

I said crossing my arms. Mom glared at dad, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"How would you know that? I mean we were just going to take this down."

He pointed to the wardrobe that is still crushing Kankuro, but at least he's calmed down. Maybe it's because mom's glare was so strong that you could actually feel it coming off of her.

"You were looking for her laptop." (I want there to be laptops then there's gonna be laptops)

Mom said through her teeth. Dad looked away.

"Dad I know that's what you two were doing."

I told him.

"And how are you so sure?"

Kankuro asked still trying get the wardrobe off. I rolled my eyes again.

"Because when we moved from the smaller house we lived in two years ago I caught you two, and Gaara has her laptop outside."

I stated. Dad slapped his forehead.

"Ok Temari's right we were looking for it. But I just want to make sure that…"

Mom raised her hand, and dad stopped.

"I don't care if you think she's doing drugs."

She said angry. Dad paled.

'Daddy's little girl.'

I rolled my eyes.

"She's not dad."

I said. His colored came back after I said that.

"Asuma how could you think that might be true?"

Mom asked. Dad just shrugged.

"Can I have a little help here?"

Kankuro asked, but mom, and dad was to busy talking about Gaara to notice. I laughed little because he looked so funny.

"Asuma I would think you would trust our daughter by now? Now if you even try to get Gaara's laptop I'm gonna…"

Mom didn't even finished she just stormed out of the room. Dad looked at me.

"I just want to make sure that she's not gonna have any stalker guys following her to the leaf." Dad said. I shook my head.

"Dad Gaara doesn't like anyone here. And whatever boys do like her here she's already scared them so bad. That they don't even want give her flirty looks."

I said. He smiled at that. I looked at Kankuro, and he was looking kinda blue. Dad gave me a strange looked, and I pointed at Kankuro. Dad turned around, and jumped a little.

"KANKURO!"

he yelled. I shook my head, and began walking out of the room. But before I did I turned back to dad. who almost had the wardrobe off of Kankuro.

"Dad just because she doesn't like anyone in this village, doesn't mean she doesn't like someone in another village."

I said. Dad dropped the dresser on Kankuro, and he started yelling at dad to help him. I smirked.

'Our dad is to protective of Gaara'

I thought to myself.

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Dad yelled. I went down stairs.

"What did you say to your father?"

Mom asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Nothing."

I said. She gave me a look that said 'if you don't tell me I'm going to get you in so much trouble' look I gulped. Yeah I know I got all that from one look. But hell! You got to understand this is my mom, and she can get vary scary.

"I just said that he doesn't have to worry about Gaara, and the guys here are nothing at all, and that she has a crush on a guy from another village."  
>I said. Her look softened she knew who I was talking about. The only ones who knows about her crush is me, and mom Gaara knows that I know. But she doesn't know that mom knows as well.<p>

"Oh Temari. What am I gonna do with you?"

She shook her head. I shrugged.

"Come on."

She put her arm around my shoulders.

'I hope Gaara can fine a guy she likes, that's not _him_.'

I thought.

Review I love to read what you have to say. And do you people like to see me beg or something? ^.^


	7. Sasuke, and Shukaku

Please rate, and take my poll. ^.^

{Gaara's POV}

Mom just called me in.

"It's time to go home."

I said out loud. I looked at the back yard one last time before I went inside. I put my computer in its case, and grabbed what I needed to take for the trip.

"Hey you ready?"

Kankuro asked. He walked in my room looking around.

"Heh."

I looked at him.

"What?"

I asked. He looked at me.

"It's just that I can't believe were going back, it's been a long time huh?"

I nod. I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah it has… I missed Naruto, Auntie, and Uncle."

I said. My smiled faded a little thinking about the Uchiha clan. Itachi turning murderer, and, Sasuke going rough for power.

'Just to kill his brother. I mean he spared Sasuke doesn't that mean anything? I guess not, I'm just thinking of anything that would make Itachi less evil I guess?'

"You ok?"

Kankuro snapped me out of my thoughts. I gave him a fake smile.

"Of course."

I said. I began busying myself so I could avoid Kankuro's eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gaara what's wrong? You can tell me, I'm your brother after all."

He said. I smiled another fake smile at him.

"I just… it's nothing really."

I turned away from him. He pushed me on my bed, and pinned me down. I struggled a little. But he was too strong. I could've used my sand. But I promised my uncle that I would never use it on my sibling. I looked at the wall, out the window, and anywhere that Kankuro's eyes weren't.

"Gaara…"

He said slowly.

"What?"

I asked. My face started to heat up. Not because Kankuro was basically straddling my waist, oh no that's normal… and not in that kinda of prevy way! But my siblings, and I are close. That's just how they restrain me. Kankuro, and Temari are the only ones who do that to me though. No wait I'm a liar! (My aunts and uncles always says that, it mean that their wrong.) Naruto, … Itachi… and Sasuke use to do it too. But the reason why I began to blush was because I had a flashback of me, and Sasuke.

{FLASHBACK}

Me, and Sasuke were twelve years old, and he was visiting for the week. We just took a break from training cause I wasn't feeling well.

"_Are you ok?"_

Sasuke asked. I nod, but it was a lie my head was killing me.

'_**Heh. Stupid girl, did you think that I wouldn't show up, on your little date?'**_

Shukaku said. I clenched my head. Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder.

"_Are you ok?"_

He asked. I looked at him in pain. I could see his worry look.

"_Shukaku is trying to… take over… help."_

I said. Sasuke jumped up.

"_Come on I'll carry you."_

Sasuke said. He picked me up. it felt like my head was going to explode. I think Shukaku was trying to kill me. Sasuke ran through the forest. I could see how scared he was the last time Shukaku try to take over. I put dad, and uncle in the hospital. I was only seven when it happened, but this time I don't know what to do uncle's not here to help like last time. I grabbed my head, and screamed bloody murder. Sasuke stopped, and looked at me. I could tell he didn't like that he couldn't do anything.

"_Damn it!" _

Sasuke cussed. I let go of my head with one hand, and touched his cheek. I don't know why though, I mean we're not a couple, or anything but I still did.

"_Sasuke it's ok. AHH! HE'S TRYING BREAK THROUGH MY SKULL!"_

I screamed. Sasuke sat me on a fallen tree.

"_What can I do?"_

He said. I shook my head cause there's nothing he could do.

"_NOTHING! JUST GET AWAY, OR YOU'LL GET HURT!"_

I screamed. He cupped my face.

"_I'm not leaving. Now there has to be someway to calm it down right?"_

I shook my head. I have no idea how to calm it down.

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_  
>Sasuke put his hands on my waist.<p>

"_I think I have an idea."_

He said. He pushed me off the log. I landed on my back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR…"

He straddled my waist, and I mean like really straddle me.

"_What are you doing?"_

I asked in a whispered. He leaned down to my head.

"_Taking your mind off of that monster inside of you."_

He replied like it was nothing at all. His right hand traveled up my side, and his left hand rubbed my thigh. I blushed. But as odd as it was it worked. It was like the Shukaku… I don't know I was to rap up in Sasuke.

"_How are you feeling?" _

He asked. I was panting, I was sweating, and I was as red as my hair. From the pain, and from Sasuke

"_He stopped? I can't believe it."_

I said. Sasuke smiled down at me. He leaned down, and gave me a brief kiss on the lips. My eyes widen.

"Sasuke?"

I said. His eyes widen. he jumped to his feet.

"_Sorry."_

He mumbled. I nod. He helped me up. And we just headed home. we didn't say anything about the Shukaku. And we didn't talk about what happened. As far as I know Sasuke just did it to keep Shukaku from taking over.

{FLASHBACK OVER}

Pleas review, and take my poll please. I really want reviews I mean who don't? So please! Please! ^.^


	8. I Don't Want You Mad At Me

I'm done asking (cough begging cough) for reviews. All I want is for you to take my poll. ^.^

I snapped out of my flash back to Kankuro calling my name.

"Gaara! Snap out of it!"

He shouted. I looked at him with emotionless face.

"What?"

He looked at me, and sighed.

"Gaara I really wish you tell me what's hurting you. I love you, and I'm your brother I'm suppose to protect you."

He said. I could see the pled in his eyes he really wants to know to protect me from whatever it is, but I just can't. I can't.

"I'm sorry Kankuro, but you can't know. I'm sorry.

I said. He sighed.

"Whatever. You don't trust me then fine."

He said as he got off of me. I stared at him he was really mad.

"Kankuro don't be mad please."

I said. I reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled away. I looked at him, but he wouldn't even look at me.

"We leave in five… it was suppose to be ten, but… heh."

He shrugged, and left. I felt tears dripping down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kankuro."

I said out loud. I grabbed my bags that I was taking with me. I headed down stairs.

"Ready my little deserter rose?"

Dad asked.

"Yeah I'm ready."

I said. He nod. I looked at Kankuro, he still wasn't looking at me.

'Did I really hurt him? I don't want him mad at me. He's my brother.'

I thought.

"Kankuro…"

I began, but he just walked right past me. I looked at the ground.

'Great this is going to be fun'

I thought. Around nine we stopped to get camp ready. After we ate my parents, and siblings went to sleep. I can't sleep so I always keep watch, I watched the moon for what seem like forever, but in realty it was three hours. I looked at my mom her, and dad are trying to have a baby, and I was happy.

'Maybe dad would stop treating me like his baby'

I thought. I looked at dad next. He was always gone on missions he would head back to the leaf, or meet up with his a signed team at the where ever their mission was. He would always come back so tried.

'Now dad won't have to travel so far any more.' I smiled, that also meant that he would be around more. I looked towards Temari next. She's been a great sister. I can talk to her when I can't talk to mom, or dad. Like when I first got my… curse. I was so scared I thought something was wrong. I talked to Temari, and she explain everything, and took me too talk to mom.

'That was embarrassing.'

I thought. Lastly I looked at Kankuro. He's always protective of me, and I love that about him. I always been able to talk to him more then Temari. I don't know why though?

"I'm sorry."

I said out loud I got up to go the lake not to far from camp. I sat on the edge of a fallen tree. I looked at my reflection in the water. I felt my tears slid down my cheek. It fell making ripples in the lake.

"Gaara?"

A voice called behind me. I turned to Kankuro.

"What are you doing up?"

I asked. I turned so he wouldn't see my tears.

'Damn it! Why are you crying?'

I scolded myself. Kankuro put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gaara I'm sorry."

He said. I turned to him.

"What? Why are you sorry? I mean I'm the one who's wasn't telling you what wrong."

I said as I looked down.

"Your entitled to your secrets I mean it's not like I tell you everything about me."

He chuckled. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I couldn't control myself I tackled Kankuro into a hug.

"Thank you."

"No prob sis."

He said. I hugged him tighter.

"I can't tell now, but I will when I figure it myself. Kay?"

I asked he nodded.


	9. Author warning

Hey a little head's up. I'm working on three stories at a time right now instead of the 14 at a time. Those stories will be

Feline: a Gaara love a story

New life

And

Death High.

As soon as one of those finish I'll start on another one. I took one to may at once, and it's making my brain into mush. Sorry if your story was not pick, but I will get to them within in a month. ^.^


	10. HELP!

I don't mean to bother you but please read this...

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD !


End file.
